1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel amide derivatives and 5-lipoxygenase inhibitors containing the same as an active ingredient. The amide derivatives provided by the invention possess activities inhibiting 5-lipoxygenase which is an enzyme. Leucotrienes such as leucotriene C.sub.4 (LTC.sub.4) and leucotriene D.sub.4 (LTD.sub.4) which are allergy-inducing factors are biosynthesized in vivo from arachidonic acid by the action of 5-lipoxygenase. Therefore, the amide derivatives of the invention, which possess 5-lipoxygenase-inhibiting activities, will inhibit biosynthesis of the above-mentioned allergy-inhibiting factors thereby being useful as antiallergic agents which can effectively be used for allergic asthma, allergic rhinitis, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has recently been found that action of 5-lipoxygenase on arachidonic acid results in formation of leucotrienes which are allergy-inducing factors (Science vol. 220, page 568, 1983, published by the American Association for the Advancement of Science).
As described above, leucotrienes such as LTC.sub.4 and LTD.sub.4 which are 5-lipoxygenase products from arachidonic acid are important factors participating in onset of diseases such as allergic asthma and allergic rhinitis, and therefore, development of drugs that are of 5-lipoxygenase-inactivating activities and capable of inhibiting its action is strongly desired.